Azusa Taiga Yuri
by sephisoverlord
Summary: Title has nothing to do with Fic - set in an Alternate world where Erza dies after the Tower of Paradise arc
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE FOR A NERZA ONE SHOT. :)  
FOR GEORGEE  
**

* * *

_I remember crying under the moon for him. He wasn't the Jellal that I knew. I'm but 3 feet short, wearing a white tattered shirt, barely escaping the Tower where we were treated as slaves._

"**Scarlet" **_he smiled, he gave me my __sur__name because he thought that just 'Erza' was boring. _

_I stroke my hair and scowl at how it resembles blood. The color red. __I hate it. _

–

"**Stay with me, Erza!" **_a familiar voice that i've grown to love, __he's supporting my head under his right arm and holding my hand with his left, i'm lying on the floor, that blast was too much, even for my Purgatory Armor._

_T__he waves were crashing below, the stars were shining above. The sun had just set._

_he's wiping my tears... am I crying? _

"**N-Natsu.." **_I manage to utter his name. Who would've thought that I, Titania, would come to love Natsu Dragneel, of all people._

"**That dream again, huh?" **_he__'s trying to smile, but obviously afraid. __He knows that i've been having that dream more often lately. That dream of when I lost Jellal._

"**I.. want your last memory of me.. to be a happy one" **_I try my best to smile, and swallow back the blood thats trying to come out of my mouth. Natsu tightens his grip around me, he's smiling back, but his eyes are watering._

"**W-We'll go back to F-Fiore, we'll spend time together, get married for real and have kids. Erza, don't leave me.." **_Natsu was already crying. The tighter and closer he hugged me, the farther I was drifting from life. _

_I died __with the waves crashing on the shore, smiling in his arms. Underneath the moonlight._

_H__ey, Ojii-san, are you waiting for me? Have you seen what I've become? I joined Fairy Tail and became a magician. _

* * *

_Disclaimer. characters are not mine. blahblahblah.  
if it were, you think i'd be here?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**fine fine, not a oneshot anymore.  
it's hard to back up from a story once you get into it :)  
for Georgee :)  
**

* * *

"**Natsu, cheer up, man, she sacrificed herself for all of us, i'm sure she wouldn't want to see you like this" **_Loke tried cheering me up._

_We were back at the guild, i'm sure a couple of days have passed already, Cana has been with me all this time, but that was because she was drinking and passing out, all the same, I could use all the company I could get. _

"**It all began as a challenge when they were kids.." **_that voice, Gildarts..._

–

"**Ha, if anyone can beat me in a one on one, i'll marry him" **_I still remember Erza saying that, back when we were young, when she first got accepted as a Fairy Tail mage, she told me about why she wanted to find someone stronger than her, she figured that __he'd be stronger than Jellal as well, and maybe, just maybe, they could get Jellal to face reality again._

"**Natsu, strenght-wise, you're the only one in this guild who can beat Erza" **_I think it was Elfman that begged me to fight Erza._

_I was the reason Erza made the Flame Empress Requip Armor. She realized she would've been toast because as she put it... _**_"I have never encountered __someone with such strong fire power" _**

_well, it was only natural, i'm Salamander, at least, thats what she called me after admitting defeat. _

_Everyone started making preparations for the 'wedding' _

_the guild has never been as busy, it all happened in a breeze, Erza was in a makeshift wedding gown, she obviously used her Requip ability. _

_Since __we were kids, I never took it seriously, till I saw Erza up close. Her Scarlet hair was only emphasizing her eyes. The sun had just started setting, with the shadow of the Guild casting over us, Erza's veil made her irresistible, I knew it was a play, but I was so disappointed that we didnt kiss. We were married, though. _

_Mirajane had been orchestrating __our __'Marriage' __we even had snacks, the rest of the Guild have been happy that finally, someone beat Erza, I didnt really care for our rankings, the guys were happy, I proved to myself that I was stronger.._

"**Whoa, Erza, are you blushing?" **_I heard Lisanna ask my 'wife'_

_I looked back at her, she was staring at me, apparently not hearing Lisanna's question. _

_That was when I first acknowledged Erza as a woman. _

_A beautiful woman. _

_And I just married her. _

–

"**COLD!" **_I snap back from my flashback, Cana and Gray were grinning, in a squat position on top of the table, Cana was holding up a glass and pressed it against my cheek, it was frozen from Gray's Ice Make magic._

"**Natsu, I heard someone from the Tristain's Magic Academy can revive dead people" **_Master appeared out of nowhere, this was the first time he's spoken to me since Erza's death. _

"**Arigatou, Ji-chan!" **_without any second thoughts, I head for Tristain, i'll sacrifice myself, if it comes to it. _

–

"**There he goes.." **_Loke sighed as he watched Natsu dash off away from the Guild._

"**Does he even know where Tristain is?" **_Gray shook his head as he put some clothes on._

"**I've been there before, with my dad, when he got special orders from the Queen" **_Lucy spoke up._

"**WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! CATCH UP WITH HIM" **_the Master shouted, as if an order._

"**Thats all I've been waiting for, Master" **_Gajeel was now crunching his knuckles. _

"**You want me to come with you, love?" **_Levy was clinging on to Gajeel as the four of them set after Natsu to help him get to Tristain._

* * *

like most of my stories, can you spot the Crossovers? :)  
Disclaimer. none of the characters are mine. blahblah


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT THINK IT'LL FIT IN 4-5 CHAPTERS :( OH WELL, MORE WRITING FOR ME :D  
For Georgee.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

–**-**

_Natsu hasn't stopped throwing up,we're currently on board a ship called the Ostland, some guy named Jan Colbert, apparently he's a great Fire Mage as well,he saw us walking over to the general direction of Tristain and asked us if we wanted to hitch a ride, we told him we were going to the Magic Academy, we showed him that we were mages as well, from the Guild of Fairy Tail, we got interrupted, though, as we were explaining why we were headed for the Magic Academy, when someone in uniform who called himself Kirche started going all lovey-dovey with Colbert-san, no one wanted to ask what the relationship of those two had, as Colbert-san is obviously old enough to be Kirche-san's father._

_I've been incharge of 'Natsu duty' since everyone knows Natsu can't handle vehicles. _

"**Daijobu, Natsu?" **_I place a cold towel on his forehead, he's asleep right now, though, his eyes are obviously in pain. Pain from the ride or pain from being away from Erza-san, i'm not sure._

_We were alone in a room, Natsu was fast asleep from feeling sick all trip long, at least this ship had beds, well, if it didnt, I could let Natsu sleep on my lap..._

**"Uwaa! What am I thinking?!" **_I'm positive if I could see myself now that I'm blushing way redder than Natsu's fire. _

"**Scar.." **_Natsu, still asleep, must be dreaming.. I stroke his hair and hum a lullaby I haven't heard since mom passed away. She would sing to me along with her Celestial Spirits at nights when I couldn't fall asleep._

* * *

Disclaimer. nothing is mine, blahblah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsu's POV after Lucy's  
For Georgee :)  
**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

–**-**

_they caught up to me, I've expected as much. I knew the old man wouldnt let me go all by myself. I look around, I see Gray, Juvia, Lucy, and Gajeel with Levy on his left arm. All packed and running for me. I wipe the tears starting to form on my eyes, i'm really grateful I have the Fairy Tail family._

"**Oi! Baka! Do you even know where you're going?!" **_I hear Gray shout from behind, I just realized I ran out the guild without any specific destination, I knew I had to go to Tristain's Magic Academy, but other than that.._

"**Ah?" **_they laugh at my blank response, it was so obvious for them that I had no idea where I was going. _

_They explained to me as we continued walking that with Lucy's family ties with the Royalty, her Dad got summoned to Tristain once, giving Lucy an idea of where Tristain is. _

"**TWO WEEKS BY CARRIAGE?!" **_We all blurt out at the thought of being stuck with each other for two weeks before we even get to Tristain._

_It was getting dark and we were in the middle of nowhere, still, we had to set up camp. _

_That was when they realized they only brought 3 tents.._

"**Juvia will sleep with Gray-sama" **_Juvia uttered without so much as a blink, all while clinging to Gray's arm. _

"**Aaand Levy will sleep with Gajeel" **_Levy raised her hand, her cheery self made me forget about what we were doing, even just for a second. _

"**T-T-That means..." **_I knew where Lucy was going, before she could finish, I stopped her. _

"**I'm sleeping outside, someone has to keep the fire lit, right?" **_they all smile __as if trying to hide the pity that was so obvious, I mean, why else are they here? _

_Suddenly, there was a huge ship that stopped just above us, a guy in a blue uniform with a long staff was waving at us, asked us if we wanted a ride since we looked like we were heading to the Tristain kingdom. Gray, Juvia and Lucy were eager to accept this offer, but Gajeel and I refused._

"**N-No way! I can't ride that thing!" **_I didnt need to explain, everyone was familiar with Dragon-Slayer's Motion Sickness._

_In the end we all agreed to fly, I mean, it was for Erza, this is nothing. _

_Is what I should be saying, but right now, i'm throwing up all I ate for like, the past week. They ended up having to carry me to a cabin as Colbert-san was explaining what kind of Mage he was._

_I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed, I was dreaming about Erza, she's all I can think about right now_

–

_I was asleep, __lying in a bed, I felt a cold towel on my forehead and someone stroking my hair._

_A __lullaby. A sweet, lullaby. _

_Scar.. I need you._

* * *

_Disclaimer : NOTHING IS MINE. BLAHBLAH  
_


End file.
